Don't ever ask the reasons why
by Yunn
Summary: "Descansa tu cabeza, por favor no llores. No preguntes las razones o el porqué" Opeth - Porcelain Heart ·Una colección de mis escritos personales·
1. Egocentrismo

**Aquí un poema de mi vida pasada (?). Se llama "Egocentrismo", y trata de una persona egoista que abre los ojos. Perdonen lo que este mal. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

**

* * *

Egocentrismo **

_**T**odos siempre me complacen  
Hacen lo que quiero  
Nunca considero su opinión  
Solo realizan lo que ordeno_

_Fui malagradecida con todos  
Jamás les he escuchado  
Desde el inicio egoísta  
Exclusivamente sobre mí nos preocupamos_

_Sin embargo, no soy especial  
Ni el centro del universo  
En consecuencia no deben obedecerme  
Ni cumplir todos mis deseos_

_Y aparece el arrepentimiento  
Escondo el rostro de vergüenza  
Nunca valoré su amor  
Mi vida la soberbia controló_

_Podría Intentar cambiar  
Aunque nada logre remediar  
Únicamente su perdón  
Pondría en paz mi corazón_

_Al inicio como princesa fui tratada  
Honestamente no lo soy  
El egocentrismo es el error más grande  
Que cometes sin razón_


	2. Presa

**Qué tal. Hoy traigo otros de mis patéticos escritos. Es el primero que hago guiado al vampirismo.  
Es la tercera vez que lo edito, esta vez me convenció. Se llama "Presa", espero guste.  
Perdonen por fallas.**

**Golpéenme ya. Un saludo. **

**

* * *

  
** **"Presa"  
**

_Estoy tan cerca, a unos instantes de brindarte la vida eterna o consumir tu existencia. Sin embargo..._  
_No soy capaz._

_El imaginar hacerte daño y el morder tu blanco cuello me causa remordimientos. La posibilidad de perderte, sufrimiento._

_Los instintos animales vencen a la razón, la cordura se desvanece, la sed es incontenible._

_Brutalmente, en un instante, hundo mis colmillos en esa suave y tersa piel. La sangre que corre por tus venas es vida, mi vida eterna._  
_El sabor es exquisito; mi interior reclama más._

_Me alejo un poco. Tus verdes ojos, tu fino rostro y esos labios rojos crean una hermosa combinación de inocencia y sensualidad; esas dos pequeñas heridas en tu cuello me invitan a continuar alimentándome. Despiertan el deseo de convertirte en mi presa._

_Nuevamente saboreo ese líquido que me enloquece. Relamo mis labios a cada instante, disfrutándote. Soy muy débil para evitar mis impulsos naturales._

_Al fin tus latidos cesan, comienzas a perder ese calor corporal y ese sonrojo habitual._

_Me separo de ti bruscamente, la lógica reaparece demasiado tarde, la conciencia empieza a reclamar:_  
_Tu vida extinguida está._


	3. Ilusión

**¡Hola! hoy vengo con otro escrito (como ven, hay dos razones: No tengo nada que hacer a veces y llega la inspiración. Debo reeditar TODO).**

Espero les guste, está vez es de amor (?). Más bien, desamor.

**

* * *

"Ilusión"**

_Aquellos recuerdos que vagan por mi mente  
Reclamando revivir  
Lastiman ya mi roto corazón  
Causando más dolor_

Desea mi alma que esas sensaciones  
Regresen a sanar mi existencia  
Detener esta muerte que consume lentamente  
Toda la ilusión

Comprende que mis sentimientos  
Nunca se alejarán  
Ellos se encuentran sellados  
En mi interior

Aunque deseé abandonarlos  
No soy capaz de aquello  
Imaginarme sin esos recuerdos  
Origina más sufrimiento

Tengo miedo de olvidarte  
Necesito recordarte  
Mantenerte en mi marchito corazón  
Aunque no albergue ninguna ilusión


	4. Real

**  
Amm, notese que no tengo ideas para títulos.  
Hoy traigo otro de mis escritos todos (emos) sentimentales. Perdonen las faltas. Este se llama...**

**

* * *

"Real" **

_Imaginarme sin este sentimiento es muy complicado, porque me he acostumbrado a tenerlo a través de los años.  
¿Pero dónde queda todo el amor que alberga mi corazón? ¿Acaso es obsoleto guardarlo y alimentarlo en mi interior?  
Verlo besarla, tomados de la mano... ¡Solo Dios comprende este dolor! El estar consciente de esto es torturante; sentirse ilusa, idiota al aun mantener algo dentro, la ilusión de ser correspondida. Que notara mis profundos sentimientos...  
Ignoro lo que pasa por su mente, la mía se llena de preguntas: ¿Alguna vez me aprecio como amiga? ¿Duda si lo que siento es real?  
Si es así, puedo demostrarle lo contrario, hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a mi lado; recibir esos besos y abrazos, tocar esa mano y sentir su calor, su dulzura. Lo amaría más que nadie, jamás lo lastimaría.  
Una sonrisa ilumina mi cara al imaginar un segundo que esta aquí... Pero la tristeza regresa a mi rostro; está lejos, soñando con su rostro, su voz y sus ojos, mientras me encuentro en cama, sin dormir al torturarme con todos los recuerdos que lograron crearme una falsa esperanza.  
Siempre le brindare mi amistad y apoyo incondicional; si necesita un hombro en el cual llorar, ofrezco el mío. La ilusión muere, pero el dolor sigue siendo real.  
_**_  
_**


	5. Danzando

**Dedicado a _ti_.  
**

* * *

**"Danzando"**

_**N**o sabría que decirte_  
_ Si me preguntaras si te quiero._  
_ No por dudar de mis sentimientos_  
_ Si no por amarte demasiado._

_Tanto que perder lo mínimo que me brindas_  
_ Seria para mí un infierno_  
_ Lloraría mil gotas de sangre_  
_ Y mis escritos serían abandonados por el tiempo._

_¿Acaso el sentir es sufrimiento?_  
_ Odio saber que estás cerca_  
_ Pero tu corazón lejos_  
_ Y continuarán mis lágrimas danzando con el viento..._


	6. Mañana

Para** _ellos_**_ dos_.

* * *

"**_Mañana_**"

**S**i bien el dolor que oscurece mi alma es real al igual que el vacío que aumenta en mi interior proclamándose el dueño de mí ser cada vez que encaja su enardecida espada de papel, el saber que existen personas especiales que me demuestran que mañana saldrá un Sol más radiante que el de ayer, que me hacen esbozar una gran sonrisa y olvidar que existe una gran cuarteadura en este, mi podrido corazón, me ayuda a comprender que hay un esplendido futuro frente a mí y un hermoso presente que disfrutar.

"Porque el sentimiento que siembras con cada palabra en interior, cimentando los lazos que crean nuestra conexión, es más profunda y real que el triste ayer, porque el tú y yo es presente y futuro y jamás desaparecerá. Y aunque hoy tengo miedo de amar, si es amarte a ti mi ser se atreverá."

_Je suis in train de penser beaucoup en lui. mais non je crains d'être en amour avec lui._


	7. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

.

_**Q**uiere llorar, más no debe hacerlo esta vez._

_._

_Las palabras que él le dijo la acosan día a día al dormir,_

_haciendo que su pecho sienta una terrible opresión;_

_ocasionando que las lágrimas se viertan nuevamente sobre la almohada._

_._

_La música, su única compañía, la hacen sentir solitaria, y_

_el silencio de la noche la tortura lentamente._

_._

_Pero aún así, ella evoca a esa persona especial_

_en cada suspiro, en cada pensamiento, en cada pieza maestra._

_Y espera, después de derrumbarse, que él regresé a su lado._


	8. Medianoche

**"Medianoche"**

Hermoso es el silencio nocturno,

la tranquilidad que se respira,

el dolor que se extingue,

la belleza que se admira.

.

El no oír sonido alguno más que tu agitada respiración a la medianoche,

saborear ese dulce sabor a miel aún impregnado en mis labios,

el lograr mirar esa maravillosa vista de tu rostro

y tus manos suaves al alcance de mi tacto.

.

Estos sueños abstractos de tus ojos plateados,

la sensación del tenerte a mi lado.

El sentir tu presencia me ocasiona una infinita plenitud

que a nada se compara, ni siquiera al encanto de la muerte.


	9. Nocturno

**Nocturno**

Silencio, sólo silencio. Y el tic tac del reloj, la soledad acompañándola y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, con la otra mano ahorcándola, ahorcándola mientras el viento choca con las ventanas de esa habitación abandonada y el vacío de la noche, el poco sonido exterior le acaricia el oído, le susurran pensamientos masoquistas, le dicen que está sola, que nunca estuvo acompañada, que siempre estuvo en este mundo sin un abrigo, sin ninguna cálida luz que la alegré al despertar, sin ningún color o forma en su corazón, sin nada que la empuje a continuar en este mundo vacío y la tristeza acaricia sus mejillas y delinea esas lagrimas secas, contrastando el helado tacto con su temperatura corporal, con esa calidez interior que poco a poco se va enfriando al sentir la soledad, la soledad, la soledad repitiendo el nombre una y otra vez, la angustia entrando a través de su mente a cada célula, a cada pensamiento, a cada pedazo de su alma y su cuerpo decadente.

Se siente fría, sola y sin ilusión. La noche es su dama, esa dama de compañía y el silencio su chambelán, su acompañante.

Su velador.


End file.
